


beneath the surface

by orphan_account



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So you and Cat huh?” Jesse teased Ellie who immediately became flustered.Dina felt her stomach drop. She desperately looked at Ellie, wanting the other girl to deny it, but there was no point. It was easy to tell from Ellie’s reaction that Jesse’s suspicions had been right.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	beneath the surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luneur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneur/gifts).



“So you and Cat huh?” Jesse teased Ellie who immediately became flustered.

Dina felt her stomach drop. She desperately looked at Ellie, wanting the other girl to deny it, but there was no point. It was easy to tell from Ellie’s reaction that Jesse’s suspicions had been right.

Beside Dina Jesse laughed, much to what looked like the ire of Ellie. “I don’t mean anything bad by it. You two are really cute together. Right Dina?”

“Yeah, super cute,” Dina said, her voice coming out flatter than she wanted.

The tone drew the confusion of both Jesse and Ellie. Dina sensed a flurry of questions coming her way so she had to think quick.

“I really am happy for you, Ellie. It’s just not fair of Jesse to put you on the spot like that.”

He frowned. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Ellie smiled nervously. “It’s okay, Jesse. I know you’re just being your usual charming self.”

A sigh of relief nearly escaped Dina when Ellie and Jesse started their playful banter they often engaged in. Her momentary lapse was forgotten. Perhaps not for good, but Dina would take what she could get.

Dina suspected Cat and Ellie had become something more weeks ago. However, having it confirmed was like a punch in the face. It brought up all those feelings Dina had pushed down and made them come bubbling back up towards the surface. It was the last place she wanted them.

She was with Jesse and shouldn’t have feelings for Ellie, but they were there and had been for a long time. Dina wanted nothing more to be happy that Ellie found someone. The problem was Dina didn’t know if she had it in her to be supportive when she wanted to be the one making Ellie happy.


End file.
